Dans les limbes d'un lit
by Vyha
Summary: [Destiel] - Lorsque Dean se réveille, quelque chose de lisse et de chaud semble vibrer sous ses doigts. Doucement, il l'a parcourt avec lenteur. Apprenant ses contours pour essayer de l'identifier au mieux. Un gémissement retentit et il ouvre les yeux, glacé par le son soudain. Puis, il tombe sur un Castiel nu comme un ver, étendu à ses côtés et somnolant.


**Hello everybody.** Me revoilà pour un autre one-shot destiel ! Je pense que c'est l'écrit le plus long de tous pour l'instant. Ce qui me rend assez euphorique, je ne vous le cache pas ! c: Bon, à la base, ça devait être un os où le lemon régnerait et l'amour aussi mais... Mais mon esprit est mauvais et très fourbe. Du coup, ça a fini en ça. L'histoire est un peu étrange, et légèrement tiré par les cheveux mais je l'aime bien. Je veux pas vous spoiler davantage alors je vais la fermer et vous souhaitez une très bonne lecture ! :3

Attention, il y a une sorte de lemon. Mais pas trop détaillé mais un peu trop quand même pour n'être qu'un lime.  
J'espère sinon que vous allez aimer parce que j'ai fais au mieux.

* * *

 **Dans les limbes d'un lit :**

"Un lit est un endroit intime où passe tout les amants et les amis d'une vie."

* * *

Dean s'était réveillé avec quelque chose de lisse et de chaud qui vibrait contre ses doigts ouverts. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il avait parcouru la longueur de son pouce avec lenteur. Il essayait de découvrir ce qu'il touchait mais il avait beau chercher : rien ne lui venait. Il continuait son exploration avec précision lorsqu'un gémissement retentit. Un bruit étranglé et mélodieux qui se répercuta à ses oreilles. Sous la surprise, sa main serra fortement et ses ongles raclèrent la douce texture avant de se retirer.

Le chasseur ouvrit les yeux, affolé. Le son avait brisé son calme étrange. Son cœur fit une embardée en détaillant le corps nu à ses côtés. Se réveiller avec quelqu'un de complètement dénudé était normal, presque comme un quotidien d'habitude mais… Là, c'était Castiel. Allongé de tout son soûl et somnolant comme un bienheureux. Son torse finement musclé se levait à chacune de ses respirations lentes, ses paupières papillonnaient.

Il était beau, magnifique.

Le drap, mince et clair, couvrait uniquement la moitié de son ventre et Dean ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps parfait. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais ébouriffés sauvagement, les marques de griffures sur ses épaules, les suçons sur son cou, les longues mains posées sur le matelas et les longs cils qui ombrageaient son regard céruléen.

« Dean ? »

Et sa voix grave, rauque et chaude comme un bain brûlant.

« Dean ? » répéta Cas en ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus brillants.

Sa main caressa la joue du Winchester, léger comme la caresse d'une aile de papillon. L'ange sourit et l'âme de Dean fut éblouie de lumière, réchauffé par la force de ce bonheur. Le chasseur n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait ici, dans ce lit, dans ce monde qui semblait parfait, avec Castiel mais il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre.

Il voulait simplement toucher ses lèvres, les embrasser, les lécher, les dévorer. Se rassasier du corps tentateur, laisser ses bras serrer Cas et lui témoigner son amour.

Alors, il le fit.

Il plongea sur l'ange et l'embrassa. Mêlant sa langue à la sienne, l'envahissant profondément. Laissant ses doigts trainer le long de ses côtes, effleurer ses tétons bruns et empoigner ses épaules avec brutalité. Il le plaqua contre le lit, le surplomba et laissa toute sa passion exploser.

Et Cas gémissait, se cambrait, se tordait.

« Dean… »

Il ne sut comment mais Dean finit par empoigner son sexe dur. Et c'était la même sensation que précédemment contre ses doigts. Sa main glissa, enserra. Sa bouche aspira, suça, s'enfonça. Castiel hurla et un goût âpre envahit sa bouche. C'était désagréable, humide, pâteux contre sa langue mais il avala avec délice.

Car ça venait de Cas.

Ce dernier lui monta dessus, et sans aucune préparation, il s'empala sur son sexe érigé dans un cri de douleur. Dean empoigna ses hanches avec force, laissant ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la chair. Des bleus allaient sûrement apparaitre plus tard mais les deux concernés n'en avaient que cure. Ils n'étaient concentrés que sur leurs propres plaisirs : lent mais rapide, doux mais brutal.

Explosif.

Lorsqu'un voile blanc s'abattit sur ses yeux, Dean jouit violemment en donnant un dernier coup de rein anarchique, butant dans la prostate de son amant. Il attira ce dernier contre son torse, l'enserrant entre ses bras puissants et l'embrassa comme si la fin du monde était proche.

Castiel tomba à ses côtés, recouvert de sueur et de sperme. Il s'enfonça dans l'oreiller, dans le lite, contre le drap et se lova contre Dean. Ses mains câlinèrent ses pectoraux, ses clavicules et la base de son cou. Le Winchester émit un son étrange et se colla davantage contre Cas – comme si cela était encore humainement possible.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda Dean, brumeux.

Des lèvres caressèrent sa bouche, ses pommettes hautes, son nez, ses joues et ses paupières fermés doucement, parcourant son visage avec une délicieuse lenteur : amoureusement.

« Au paradis ? »

L'ange rit, doucement. Aussi doux que du miel dans du lait chaud, aussi doux que le baiser d'une mère sur la tête de son chérubin, aussi doux que l'amour qu'unit deux âmes-sœurs.

« Oui. Nous sommes au paradis, Dean. » Répondit Castiel.

Dean ne fut pas ébranlé, comme si cette situation était normale. Il était enfermé dans cette sensation de bien-être fou et exquis. Une guerre pourrait se déclencher juste à côté, il ne le remarquerait même pas.

« Tu es mort. Et ceci est l'un de tes meilleurs souvenirs. »

Des doigts parcouraient son front, frais comme un linge humide.

« Je suis mort ? »

« Oui. »

Silence.

« Comment suis-je mort ? »

« En pleine chasse. Dans les bras de Castiel. Actuellement, il pleure sur ta dépouille ensanglanté. Tu chassais avec lui et Sammy une meute de loup-garou qui s'était allié à des vampires. Un vampire t'a décapité avec ta propre machette. »

« Qui es-tu si Cas est vivant ? »

« Je suis le Castiel de ton souvenir. »

Un deuxième rire, cristallin.

« Tu te rappelles de ce souvenir, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclama Cas d'un ton mielleux. « Vous aviez beaucoup bu ce soir-là. Cas t'avait embrassé. Vous aviez fait l'amour pour la première fois. Réunissant vos corps et vos âmes. »

« Oui. Je m'étais réveillé à ses côtés, gêné au possible mais heureux. »

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Plus que tout. »

« Raconte-moi comment tu es tombé amoureux de lui. »

« Tu es Cas, non ? Tu n'es pas censé le savoir ? »

« Non. Je ne suis pas ce Cas-ci. Tu ne me l'as pas encore dis. Je ne sais même pas encore que tu m'aimes tout court. »

« Je suis tombé amoureux de lui comme ça. Sans prévenir. Un jour, je m'en suis rendu compte. Je pense que je le savais depuis bien plus longtemps mais je n'ai pas voulu me l'avouer avant. C'était un acte aussi naturel qu'un coucher de soleil de l'aimer. Castiel est attachant, aimant et trop bon pour ce monde. »

L'ange caressa ses boucles rebelles, la base de ses cheveux. Dean grogna sous la douceur.

« Et lui, plus tard, m'a avoué m'aimer depuis le début même de l'existence de la Terre. Il m'a dit qu'il destiné à tomber amoureux de moi. Qu'il le savait depuis sa création. Et qu'il s'en réjouissait sincèrement. Que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, pour lui, j'étais le meilleur homme que cette planète est pu porter. »

Tout s'arrêta. La caresse de la main dans ses mèches châtaines, la douce moiteur de la pièce, l'apaisement de son corps éreinté par la vie.

Et soudain, des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Dean explosa, renifla en comprenant l'amère vérité. Son bras essuya son visage trempé de tristesse.

« Je ne le reverrais plus jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Vous étiez destinés à vous aimer mais pas à vivre ensemble. » dit Castiel. « Et la force de votre amour sera une légende plus tard, tel Roméo et Juliette. Et de vos sacrifices aussi. »

Dean sombra, et le lit disparut. Il tomba dans un puit sans fond, dans les ténèbres, dans la noirceur et la nuit. Castiel se transforma en une jeune femme blonde aux yeux rouge sang, et ses longs doigts manucurés lui griffèrent le front. Le sang coula sur ses yeux en abondance et il les ferma.

 _« Tu mérites son sacrifice, Dean. »_

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans un lit. Mais il n'avait pas cette douce sensation. Son corps lui faisait mal : son cou, son ventre et ses bras étaient recouvert de bandages sanglants. Et Dean sut qu'il était dans le monde réel car tout était trop sombre, trop triste, trop vrai. Sam était à ses côtés, assis sur une chaise en bois, à son chevet.

Son grand corps était courbé, ses cheveux étaient en piques, ses yeux rouges et ses lèvres abîmées. Sa pommette avait un bleu et une blessure guérissait sur son arcade.

« Dean. »

Il explosa en larmes, prit son grand frère dans ses bras. Dean n'eut pas le courage, ni la force de lui dire que son étreinte était douloureuse comme les épines d'une rose.

« Je suis désolé. C'est ma faute. »

Les larmes de Sam coulaient dans son cou.

« Je n'ai pas pu… Je suis allé faire de l'essence et… Il était parti. »

« Quoi ? » La respiration du chasseur se coupa. « De qui tu parles ? »

« Castiel. Il t'a sauvé. Il est allé voir cette sorcière et... »

« Où est-il ? »

« Je suis désolé. »

Le corps de Dean se raidit, et le rêve brumeux ne semblait plus être un rêve.

« Il s'est sacrifié. Il est mort. »

Alors Dean comprit : _« Tu mérites son sacrifice, Dean. » « Tu mérites son sacrifice, Dean. » « Tu mérites son sacrifice, Dean. » « Tu mérites son sacrifice, Dean. » « Tu mérites son sacrifice, Dean. » « Tu mérites son sacrifice, Dean. » « Tu mérites son sacrifice, Dean. » « Tu mérites son sacrifice, Dean. » « Tu mérites son sacrifice, Dean. » « Tu mérites son sacrifice, Dean. » « Tu mérites son sacrifice, Dean. » « Tu mérites son sacrifice, Dean. »_ La phrase repassait en boucle dans son esprit.

Et lorsque les larmes dévalèrent à son tour ses joues, c'était comme si le monde n'existait plus. Rien ne comptait sauf la douleur lancinante dans son cœur.


End file.
